The invention relates to a computer pointing device.
Conventional computer pointing devices generally perform only one function. That is, to enable a user to point to data or information, select an action or perform commands on a computer by interacting with a display device also connected to the computer.
In addition, there is now a number of different devices that also require to be connected to the computer such as external memory drives and other peripherals. Therefore, it is becoming necessary to have more and more connections for the various peripheral items.